Just Friends
by jeanpaulandsophieranier
Summary: "How did you know I was alive?" she asked him. "I, uh, I dreamed about you," Percy said, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks. "Oh," Annabeth said, her cheeks also turning red. One-shot. Annabeth/Percy.


**Just Friends**

**This takes place after The Titans Curse before the summer ends.(yeah I know that it took place during winter but I didn't think of that until after I wrote the story. Please don't hate me! And still read it, it's a good story!)**

**Percy slowly walked towards Annabeth. It was a hot day at camp and to celebrate their triumphant return from the question Chiron agreed to let all the campers go swimming on the beach at camp. Currently, Percy was trying to sneak up on Annabeth and scare her. She was lying on a royal blue beach towel stomach down staring at the ocean. Annabeth wore jean shorts and a purple T-shirt, her long curly hair cascading down her back. Percy was only a few inches away now and he smiled thinking about this would be the first time he would scare her.**

"**I see your shadow Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said without turning around. Percy cursed under his breath and set his indigo towel down next to hers. **

"**Aren't you gonna go swim?" asked Percy as he lay down next her. **

"**Not everyone likes water as much as you do." Annabeth turning her face towards him. They sat in silence for a few moments, then Percy stood up and pulled his shirt off. **

"**I'm gonna go in," he told her. Annabeth didn't even move. Ever since they had gotten back from their quest she had been like this. She rarely talked unless spoken to and even then didn't seem like herself. Percy rolled his eyes at her lack of response and started walking to the sea. After a few steps he paused, thinking of a way to cheer Annabeth up. Percy walked back to Annabeth, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder ignoring her protests. **

"**PERSEUS JACKSON YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Annabeth yelled beating his back with her fists. Most of the campers turned around at the noise and chuckled at the sight of Percy carrying Annabeth like a sack of potatoes. **

"**Nope, I don't think I will," Percy calmly replied, "You need to go for a swim."**

**Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek and reached for her knife only to realize she had left it in her jeans. She screamed and continued hitting kicking Percy but he didn't seem to notice. After few moments of screaming Annabeth abruptly stopped. If Percy thought this was suspicious he didn't let on. "Percy, at least let me take off my clothes!" she said in a sweeter tone. Percy narrowed his eyes but set her down. She walked back to her towel with a resigned look on her face and took of her shorts and T-shirt revealing a candy apple red bikini. She took a step towards the ocean again but fast as lightning turned around and ran back to camp. Unfortunately, Percy had been expecting this and she only made it a few steps before Percy tackled her from behind. Despite her annoyance, Annabeth couldn't help but laugh as her and Percy tumbled to the ground. He landed on top of her but quickly got up and threw her over his shoulder again. Annabeth yelled and hit him again but this time only half-heartedly. Percy waded out to and area that reached his waist and threw her in. Even though she had been expecting it the cold water was still a shock to her. Annabeth emerged and gasped. "You'll pay for that Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, but she couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face. Usually a comment like that from Annabeth would be a good reason to run for your life, but Percy noticed her smile. Annabeth tackled him and held his head underwater. Soon, Percy came back laughing. **

"**You forgot about the whole breathing underwater thing!" Percy told her. This time Annabeth scowled for real. She picked up a handful of wet sand and threw at him. It hit Percy right in the face.**

"**Oh, it is so on!" he exclaimed throwing a handful back. Soon, it was a full blown sand war. After a few hours the sun began to set and most campers had gone back to camp. Annabeth and Percy breathlessly stumbled back to their towels and collapsed on their backs. After a few minutes, they got their breath back and Annabeth turned to look at Percy.**

"**I thought you didn't get wet!" she said, noticing for the first time.**

"**I can if I want to and swimming just isn't the same if you're not wet," he replied. For a few seconds they stayed like that, her gray eyes interlocked with his green ones. Annabeth suddenly got up and hugged her knees to her chest. Percy followed her example and also sat up, crossing his legs. **

"**Percy?" she said almost inaudibly.**

"**Yeah?" he replied.**

"**Thanks for saving me" she said, almost whispering now.**

"**No problem" Percy said looking down.**

"**How did you know I was alive?" she asked him.**

"**I, uh, I dreamed about you," Percy said feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks.**

"**Oh" Annabeth said her cheeks also turning red. After sitting in silence for a few more minutes Percy finally got up the courage to ask a question of his own. **

"**Annabeth, were you really gonna become a hunter?" he asked her not making eye contact.**

"**Is there a reason I shouldn't Seaweed Brain?" Something about Annabeth's tone made Percy look up and he saw that her eyes were flashing dangerously. **

"**NO I didn't mean it like that!" He said quickly. "It's just…we couldn't be friends anymore if you had."**

**Percy said staring intently at his hands. When Annabeth didn't say anything for a while Percy looked up again. He saw that her expression had softened and she seemed deep in thought.**

"**Yeah..we couldn't be friends…" She said softly trailing off. Percy thought she was going to say something else but Malcolm, her half brother interrupted.**

"**Annabeth, Chiron wants to see you about tutoring some kid in Ancient Greek!" he yelled from a few feet away. **

"**Okay, I'm coming." She replied and began putting her shorts and T-shirt back on. Annabeth started to leave but she leaned and kissed Percy on the cheek. Before he could even react she was gone. "See you at dinner Seaweed Brain" she yelled back.**

**Thanks you so so so so so so much for reading! I hope you liked it! This is my first story and I would really appreciate it if you guys would review and give me some constructive criticism! Once again thanks so much for reading! XOXO**


End file.
